


Like A Sister To Him

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Pining, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Pyrrha's known Jaune for years—the two of them have been inseparable ever since Jaune's father started training her in swordsmanship. Going to Beacon together, though, makes her realize that there are some questions about their relationship she can't delay asking forever.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Like A Sister To Him

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a gift to Six02, who wanted some sweet, romantic Arkos content.

Reclining in her seat as the airship, at long last, docked with Beacon Academy, Pyrrha was the very picture of calm, composed, and casual confidence, the kind that told everyone else in the airship, all the future Huntsmen Beacon had recruited from all around the world, that, yes, she was a celebrity, and yes, she was still just as much at home here as she was back at Sanctum. It was the kind of look that told people she’d be willing to sign autographs (and a few candidates had worked up the boldness to ask, where she, as always, cheerfully complied), but also told them that she was relaxing, and, she’d found, a look like that often discouraged the most… forcefully inquisitive, forcing them to see her as a human being rather than the girl on the pedestal.

But of course, the other thing keeping people away was the boy seated next to her, clearly _not_ in his element and, basically, freaking out.

“Calm down, Jaune,” she said with a laugh, “you know everything’s going to be fine today. You’re just stressing yourself out at this point.”

But she knew it fell on deaf ears. Pyrrha knew Jaune better than anyone alive, having grown up with him as her squire. It was Mr. Arc’s term—he started training her in the Arc Family Style of swordsmanship when she was little, and introduced her to his other student: his young son, learning how to be what was _usually_ called a Support Huntsman, an expert in the non-combat aspects of tournament fighting. He maintained her weapons, managed her diet and exercise regime, gave her _amazing_ massages, and analyzed her form. Far from being a servant or packmule, though, Pyrrha knew that Jaune was an _expert_ in his field, and she listened closely to his advice. So much of her dominant success in the tournaments happened because Jaune was analyzing her opponents tape, advising Pyrrha on her form, or keeping her weapons in tip-top shape. And, much more importantly, he was her closest and only friend who stood by her even as her growing celebrity made it harder and harder for Pyrrha to connect with people her age, among all those trying to use her for their own advantage.

Most of all, her parents, who, some days, acted like they loved the prestige, fame, and money she brought in more than their daughter. Really, Pyrrha thought of Mr. Arc as far more of a father to her than her biological one, and he’d given her the guidance she needed growing up, not only in the sword, but also in the questions she knew her actual parents would never give.

“I’m only being careful,” Jaune patiently explained, “because I’ve been preparing for this for _too long_ to let something slip up now. Beacon was… I’m _really_ amazed I made it into Beacon, and I’m _not_ going to let everyone down!”

He was fiddling with an overstuffed backpack, checking to make sure every pocket had what it was supposed to have… just like he had three _previous_ times today.

“Jaune,” she said, “Everything’s in there. And if it’s not, you have more in your _actual_ luggage, the kind that got shipped to the room in advance.”

Not even pausing as he counted off some small packages of chocolate candies—Jaune’s own secret recipe, containing an aura-boosting herb that was very useful for recovery, but tasted _awful_ unless muted in the chocolate—and stashed them back in their pocket. “Yeah, but I have to be prepared. It’s our first day at Beacon!”

“Yeah, but _Jaune,_ you have the emergency kit—why do you even need those burn heal patches? Nothing’s going to _explode_ on our first day,” she laughed, really _hoping_ nothing would explode on her first day. Jaune was an _excellent_ teammate and coach, but he _did_ have a way of overpreparing that always made Pyrrha a little nervous...

“But we don’t _know_ what initiation is going to be!” Jaune protested, “And we don’t know when it’s going to _start._ So I want to be ready to make sure we’re on the same team!”

Pyrrha gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “We’ll be on the same team,” she told him. They had better. Pyrrha knew that Beacon _wanted_ to have The Invincible Girl—and the Vytal wins she’d definitely bring in—and she had made it clear to the Headmaster that if he was _that_ interested in recruiting her, then she was very interested in what school Jaune was going to. Ozpin said “they’d work something out.” Jaune got his acceptance letter before the day was even over.

Yes, this kind of flaunting her fame and status was… unbecoming of a champion, but Jaune had taught Pyrrha that it was _okay_ to be a little selfish. Before Jaune came into her life, Pyrrha lived in perpetual fear that she would _disappoint_ someone. Her parents, her school, her _Kingdom._ But Jaune… Jaune didn’t care about any of the things that Pyrrha was obsessed over. He didn’t _care_ that she was a champion or a victor or a celebrity, he cared that she was _Pyrrha,_ his friend, his 8th sister, his…

Yeah, that was the problem, wasn’t it? He loved her, Pyrrha knew that Jaune loved her, but he wasn’t _in_ love with her. No more than he could be in love with any of his _other_ sisters. And as much as Pyrrha dreamed of being Pyrrha Arc, she _certainly_ didn’t want it _that_ way.

Watching her blond beloved fiddle with his pack, she couldn’t help but think about how _strong_ her feelings had become. He was both the most important man in her life and the Forbidden Fruit. Knowing that she _couldn’t_ have him, that he didn’t _think_ of her in that way, just made him more desirable to her damned competitive spirit. But also… she had grown up with Jaune. He had always been there for her, and a quiet, selfish part of her was worried about Beacon. They were teenagers now, and as much as Jaune had sacrificed his social life at Sanctum to be with her, Pyrrha didn’t think that’d last here.

Sooner or later, he’d find somebody. Really, he _should_ have found somebody at Sanctum, considering how kind and funny and (as Pyrrha had recently realized) _good looking_ he was, and Pyrrha knew that, if she didn’t do something, there’d be a girlfriend in the mix soon enough. Meaning less Jaune for her.

And Pyrrha _hated_ how possessive she felt when she thought that, but… ah, these weren’t the thoughts to be having on her first day at Beacon. Today was going to be a good day. They’d be put on a team together and there’d be many more years of Pyrrha and Jaune.

Shaking her head, she looked back to Jaune who seemed to be finally convinced that he had all his things in order. Slinging the backpack over his shoulders, the two of them stepped out of the long-since-emptied airship, into the dazzling sun and blue skies that made Beacon’s soaring, elegant spires seem even _more_ like an unreal, fairytale experience. The sort of place where her Prince Charming would realize that all it would take is a kiss to turn the forbidden champion into his princess.

Alas… that just brought Pyrrha back to pining. She was in love with Jaune, but she knew he wouldn’t feel the same way. It was hard enough for her to accept at first that the boy she’d been sharing a tent with for years in the field and goofing off with together could be _anything_ she’d want to kiss. She’d tried to move on, to find someone else, but all attempts to deny it only made her feelings stronger. But love could mean more than just physical love. Perhaps, she could content herself with having Jaune at her side, knowing that she made him-

_**KA-BOOOOOM!** _

Pyrrha’s eyes shot to where a student’s luggage had apparently… exploded, leaving a student in a literal _crater._ She raced over to help, but not before noticing the slightly-smug smile on Jaune’s face.

And as _ridiculous_ as he was being… Pyrrha never failed to feel better when she saw him smile.

* * *

Admiring her figure in her Beacon uniform, Pyrrha had to agree: she looked _good_ in black and red. The blouse and jacket _really_ worked with her bust and the plaid skirt was too long and conservative to really excite anyone, but it paired well with her hair, and with the stockings, she had a striking look that made people _notice._

Except, of course, the boy she _wanted_ to notice her.

“Jaune-Jaune’s seen you in your underwear enough times that I don’t think you’re going to be able to impress him with your outfit.”

Pyrrha had to laugh a little at that. “Maybe I’m just admiring my looks for myself, Nora,” she teased.

“Ha, if _I_ looked like you, I’d spend way more time looking into the mirror,” Nora grinned from behind her, “But I _also_ know that when you do _anything_ you’re asking yourself—’Oooh, I hope _this_ is what it takes to get Jaune-sempai to notice me!’”

Pyrrha gave her teammate a playful shove. Nora was a good friend, something Pyrrha hadn’t expected to find at Beacon. Really, all of this was almost too good to be true: she was on a team with Jaune—as their _leader—_ and her teammates were simply wonderful. Ren and Nora were such good, kind people, and Nora, in particular, understood the difficulty of expressing your true feelings to someone who thought of you like a sister. But she’d also made more friends, well, _Jaune_ had made friends, as always, but they were good friends to Pyrrha as well! Team RWBY right across the hall was led by the girl who had blown up their first day at Beacon, and was quite thankful for Jaune having burn medicine on hand, plus that he knew enough about weaponry to talk shop about her sniper rifle.

The rest of her team were… they were good people. But Pyrrha couldn’t shake the feeling that Ruby’s other teammates were… it was terrible to think this, but Pyrrha couldn’t help it! They were her _competition._ Oh, Yang was flirtatious with everyone, probably even more with Pyrrha than Jaune, but Pyrrha didn’t _miss_ how Jaune’s eyes strayed when Yang wanted them to. Blake was a quiet loner of a girl who, _for some strange reason,_ seemed to find Jaune someone she had an easier time opening up to, and Weiss...

Pyrrha had thought for _sure_ that Weiss’s attempts to flatter Pyrrha before initiation would have turned Jaune off of Weiss _for good,_ like phonies always did, but no. She was Ruby’s partner, and Ruby had _insisted_ that they all needed to give Weiss a second chance. Pyrrha had done so, of course, out of politeness, but she _really_ got worried whenever she saw Jaune and Weiss talking. It just wasn’t… it _worried_ her.

“You know,” Nora said, seeming to read her mind, “he’s not going to be single forever. You’ve got your chance now! You can go for it!”

“Nora-”

“He’s not _blind!_ Just… dense! All you have to do is _tell him-”_

“Nora!”

But Nora wasn’t stopping. “If you don’t make your move, Pyrrha, you’re going to regret it!”

“I know!” she cried, “I know! I _already_ regret it, I just… what if he turns me down? Then I’m not even his _sister_ anymore because I made everything... weird.”

Giving her a surprisingly analytical look, Nora took a moment before speaking. “Does that sound like Jaune to you?” she asked, decisively.

Pyrrha paused. Nora was a whirlwind of manic energy, on the battlefield or the breakfast table, but she was also direct and down to earth in a way Pyrrha was deeply grateful for. And… she had a point here. She gave Nora a weak smile—weak, but meaningful. Nora had gotten through to her: that _wasn’t_ the sort of man Jaune was.

“Plan B,” Nora smirked, looking to lighten the mood, “Just do what I do for Ren and make it clear that, whether or not he thinks he’s dating you, any bitches who step to your man are getting a _broken leg!”_

Pyrrha couldn’t hold back her laughter at that, snorting at the thought of going up to _Weiss Schnee_ with a club in hand and “suggesting” she keep her distance from Jaune. But that thought was interrupted as the door opened, and Pyrrha knew not to speak so freely on this matter.

Particularly because it was _Jaune_ coming through. He greeted the both of them with a wave and smile broad and warm enough to make Pyrrha’s eyelashes flutter like the butterflies in her stomach. His attitude was always infectious, and he seemed to have a spring in his step as he headed over to his bedside table to grab some paperwork from it.

“You’re in a good mood,” Nora noticed, “You get us a super-cool mission lined up? Like stopping Roman Torchwick’s criminal empire? Or slaying a Dragon Grimm that’s been concealed in the mountains for _centuries?_ Ooh, what if there was a _criminal infiltrator_ who was using the Vytal-”

“Nora!” Jaune laughed, “We aren’t even _close_ to getting assigned field missions, and I’m pretty sure we’d just be clearing out Grimm nests, not… crime fighting. But no, I had a really good chat with Weiss, and, hey, thinking if I play my cards right… I might be able to score a date with her!”

Pyrrha’s heart suddenly _plummeted,_ her legs getting wobbly as her mind snapped back to the picture of smacking the club in her hand and suggesting that she didn’t want any _accidents_ to happen. But she _crammed_ those thoughts down and turned to face Jaune, a forced smile on her face. “Oh, wow! Are you… have you asked her out yet? And do you think it’s… serious?”

“Nah,” Jaune shook his head, clearly _oblivious_ to why her words were so forced, “I’m pretty sure I’m not really Weiss’s type,” _do you really not see it?_ “but there’s no harm in having a date—if there’s nothing there, I’m sure we can have a fun time together, and, hey, can’t be too early to start thinking about the Vytal Dance! Speaking of,” he glanced to Pyrrha, “you got anyone you fancy?”

_You! Obviously you!_

But instead, Pyrrha just, as she always did, demurred. “I… think I’m just going to keep my cards close to my chest, focus on my studies this year. But if someone were to ask me out, I’m certainly open to it!”

Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her. “Pyrrha… you know people get intimidated by you. Really—you _know_ how incredible you are! You’ve got to just… go for it! Take a risk, ask a guy out, and I think you’ll have a really fun time!”

“Well,” she swallowed, nervously, “there is… a guy...”

Jaune blinked in sudden surprise. “Oh! I- wow, I really didn’t think you… already had someone in mind,” he gave her a bashful smile, “I mean, he’s a lucky guy.” Jaune suddenly laughed. “He probably doesn’t even know—cause if he _did,_ I bet you twenty lien, he’d have asked you out by now if he thought there was even a possibility you’d say yes.”

Pyrrha cringed internally to hear it. Nora just stared at him with the sort of intensity that Jaune had to look away from. Fortunately, Nora was as unreadable as she was unpredictable, and that meant that Jaune had no way of knowing if she was staring a hole into him because he _just didn’t get it_ or because he’d shot down her idea that they’d be fighting Roman Torchwick.

Fortunately for all of them, Ren came by to let them know that there’d be pancakes at dinner, and all Nora’s wrath was instantly forgotten by her insistent _need_ for all of them to get down to the cafeteria to make sure they got their hands on the syrup. _All_ the syrup. That broke the awkwardness, but left certain questions unanswered—questions that would _inevitably_ have to break loose upon all of them.

* * *

She hadn’t expected _Ruby_ to be her breaking point.

Weeks had gone by, and Pyrrha realized that she was growing more and more frazzled. Nobody noticed, of course, because Pyrrha simply poured all her anxieties into her training. Her teachers were impressed, her peers, amazed, as she ripped through entire teams of students and was an utter _terror_ to the Grimm. She saw the way Weiss’s eyes lingered on Jaune’s form after a practice match and she turned her emotions into teaching Team BRNZ what _power_ looked like. And Jaune… Jaune thought she was doing this because she was _happy._ He was overjoyed every training session as she outperformed her PBs and was setting herself up to a dominant performance at the Vytal Tournament.

And that was the worst part. Pyrrha was miserable every day… except when she was with him. She knew it was fake, it was dishonest, that she was on the cusp of _losing him,_ but she couldn’t help but smile when he smiled, to feel _happy_ when she was with him. She wanted him to know how she felt, to _reciprocate_ her feelings, but at the same time, a subtle, treasonous voice in her mind told her… this wasn’t that bad. If she stayed with him professionally, even if someone else claimed him romantically, she’d manage. It would be painful, but better than _losing him._

She just… couldn’t bear to let him know what she really felt.

Drifting through melancholy thoughts, Pyrrha barely realized that Ruby was talking to her until she almost walked into the diminutive team leader.

“Hey Pyr,” she chirped, “I gotta talk to you for a moment!”

Before she could say anything, Ruby grabbed her by the hand and _yanked_ her into the RWBY dorm.

“I’m doing reconnaissance!” Ruby announced, “As Team Leader of RWBY, I am scouting out my teammates potential dates to the dance! Particularly, as her partner, Weiss’s!”

Pyrrha blinked. “Does… Weiss know you’re doing this?”

“Nope!” Ruby declared, “But she’ll thank me later. Anyways, I think she’s _really_ torn between Neptune and Jaune and, I figured, who knows Jaune better than his sister!”

 _“Step_ -sister,” she corrected, icily. Not even remotely true, but her friends had settled on that description of their relationship, and when Jaune didn’t object, Pyrrha pretended to be delighted to be called that. But the erosion of the “step-” until it turned to _full_ sister made Pyrrha’s heart _growl._

“Yeah,” Ruby replied, obviously not getting the tone in Pyrrha’s voice, “but Yang and I are, like, half-sisters, and we’re still sisters for real! And that’s kind of the same thing! But, anyways, I’m on your side here—I _really_ think that Jaune would be a better boyfriend than Neptune, and I made a chart to compare them!”

Before Pyrrha could object, Ruby had spread a paper across the floor, a complicated chart with Jaune and Neptune’s pictures in the center and an array of words radiating from them. Ruby was explaining how this complicated diagram was some kind of decision matrix established to help choose between two equally good options.

But it wasn’t the weirdness of Ruby’s decision process that was distracting Pyrrha. No, it was the way it listed out for her so many of the things she loved about Jaune. Lines radiating from the picture of his face listed Jaune’s positive features: his enthusiasm, his compassion, his willingness to listen to people’s problems, and his upright character. She’d seen all these features with him as team leader—how many nights had he spent holding Nora or Ren’s hand after they had a nightmare from the fall of their village?—or as her trainer, encouraging her every step of the way to push herself to excellence. And how many times had she, time and time again, marveled at how self-effacing he was, never thinking of the good he did as anything extraordinary, just what _anyone_ would do in his situation...

She was jolted back to reality as she realized Ruby was asking her a question.

“So, I was wondering, do you think Weiss and Jaune would make a good pairing? Cause-”

“No.”

Ruby was shocked to hear it, almost as shocked as Pyrrha was to have said it. But she still didn’t understand the source. “I know Weiss can be a little bit… like _that,_ but she’s also really nice and has a really caring side that I know Jaune knows about. I think the two of them would be perfect together if they just-”

“They _wouldn’t!”_ Pyrrha growled.

Finally, it broke through to Ruby that something was wrong here. But she still didn’t grasp _what_ was wrong here and thought she could try to mediate it, just like she’d been trained in her leadership classes.

“But- Pyrrha, I didn’t know there was anything going on with you and Weiss, I thought you two-” 

“Ruby, just _stop!”_

“Pyrrha! What’s- what’s wrong? What did I do to-”

“Shut! Just- Shut up! Shut up!” she yelled, holding tears back as she stormed out of the room and _slammed_ the door behind her.

* * *

After storming out of the RWBY dorm, Pyrrha’s fury quickly dissipated into guilt and shame.

She had yelled at _Ruby,_ the sweetest girl at Beacon, someone who was just trying to help out her partner—and who thought that she was doing Jaune and Pyrrha a favor in doing this. But instead of _explaining_ anything, all Pyrrha had done was throw a tantrum… and worse, Ruby would surely be feeling _awful_ right now, trying to make some sense of what she did wrong. Soon enough, everyone would know, and Team RWBY would just think she was a total bitch.

Going back to her own dorm felt impossible. It was like her Semblance was repelling her from the door, that she couldn’t _possibly_ manage to walk up to it, to the possibility of seeing Jaune after what she’d done, it was all unthinkable.

So she just… staggered away, in a daze, feeling like her life had been ended and she was just waiting for the _snap._ When Jaune found out, learned that the woman he thought of as his _sister_ had been hiding jealous, lustful thoughts, that she was trying to sabotage his chances with other women so that she could keep him all to herself… how _disgusting_ she was, her loathsome, greedy, incestuous desire driving her to ruin _everything._

Why couldn’t she just be happy? Couldn’t just…

Pyrrha realized she was on the roof. At their spot, where she and Jaune trained at night or just… gazed at the stars overhead. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she slumped against the wall, feeling more miserable and wretched than she ever had, even when she was wasting her days in futile pining.

But then she heard the door.

She knew she should try to stifle her tears, to wipe her face clean, to hide that The Invincible Girl was a shaking wreck, but she couldn’t bring herself to _care_ who saw her… until she turned and realized that there was one person she _never_ wanted to see her crying, especially not about this.

“Pyrrha...” Jaune said, his voice low with a compassion that _raked_ across her skin like a flail.

“Please,” she whined, “please don’t...”

Don’t what? Don’t look at her? Don’t judge her? Don’t _leave_ her?

He knelt down beside her, dabbing at her tears with a handkerchief. In spite of her misery, Pyrrha couldn’t _help_ but notice that, as always, Jaune came prepared. “Ruby went to get me after… well, I don’t know what happened, but it seemed like you weren’t okay?”

“Didn’t Ruby already tell you?” she asked, bitterly.

She wished she hadn’t. The pain on Jaune’s face made her feel so much worse. “She just… she told me something had you really upset. And that it was the sort of thing that she couldn’t explain to me, that… you had to tell me, yourself.”

No. No, not this. _Not. This._ A tremor shook across her whole body. Her stomach turned against her as Pyrrha realized she was pinned against the wall, a deep and hopeless _moan_ escaping her as she tried to break free, to escape confessing here, to keep Jaune from _knowing_ that she’d been _wanting_ him for so long. That she had surely ruined his chance with Weiss, with a girl who he could _actually_ have feelings for just because she couldn’t let her childhood friend _go._

“You can tell me,” Jaune whispered, “No matter what it is, you can always tell me.”

“No,” she moaned, “no, I _can’t,_ I just can’t!”

“Pyrrha!” he clasped her shoulders and stared right into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, eyes that never saw her as a trophy, but, even now, saw her as _herself,_ as the Pyrrha she wanted to be.

With his eyes piercing her, some wild spark in her soul suddenly broke loose and set her tongue afire as she suddenly cried out, “I love you! I love you! I have… _been_ loving you since we first met! This whole time, I… I’ve loved you.”

Jaune’s face was frozen. There was no guidance, no explanation there. She couldn’t read a damn thing! Was he- was he angry? Upset? _Disgusted?_ Had everything- _had she ruined everything by-_

“I love… you… too,” he choked out.

Pyrrha didn’t… didn’t believe it. Now _she_ was the one frozen in disbelief, the words she had heard so clearly a moment ago now seemed so strange in her memory, like she was already misremembering, like it was _surely_ not what Jaune had said.

But he kept speaking. “I love you, I… I thought you,” he was blushing, blushing a furious shade of scarlet, “thought of me… not like that. Like a brother.”

She had to laugh. It wasn’t the right time to laugh, but she _had_ to, tears streaming down her face as she laughed and laughed, looking Jaune Arc, her beloved, beautiful Jaune Arc, in the eye as she laughed, both in bitter regret and incredulous disbelief, “I thought _you_ thought of me, _ha,_ like a sister!”

And he was laughing, too. “I was trying so hard to get _over_ you!”

“I know!” she laughed, “I was- I was trying to get over _you!”_

The both of them, laughing in relief and laughing in disbelief as suddenly-

Jaune hugged her.

And Pyrrha stopped laughing.

Stopped making any noise at all.

Jaune had hugged her before. They’d hugged often, it meant the world to her whenever she felt his arms around her, but this time, it was different. It was different in every way, from every hug she’d ever had before.

Because she was wrapped in the arms of the man she loved and she could, slowly, carefully, fearfully—but inexorably—wrap her arms around _him._ And feel his body against hers and realize… her feelings were so much _more_ than just romantic.

They’d always been. No other man figured into Pyrrha’s love life, even in her fantasies. It was always Jaune. Always about the man so _close_ she could almost touch him, but simply _couldn’t,_ and now she had him in her arms. Now her lips were upon his, the taste of his skin and saliva now in her mouth. A taste that sated nothing, only driving her hunger onwards!

She wanted him. She had wanted him for so long. And she wouldn’t be stopped now.

Her fingers dug deep into his back, admiring the musculature she could feel beneath her touch as she _pulled_ him against her. Jaune’s confession had uncorked a storm of feelings, pouring out in an uncontrollable flood, and now she was seized by a wild and desperate hunger that she was powerless to resist. She wrapped her legs around him, and, _for once,_ Jaune accurately read her feelings.

He began kissing her neck, becoming more and more aggressive until Pyrrha was gasping as his teeth grazed her skin, something wild and powerful in his appetite.

But that was what Pyrrha _wanted._ She’d spent _years_ pining for him, years of bottled-up passions that had finally been unleashed, and she didn’t want her trainer, her team leader to go _easy_ on her when now she was finally pursuing the _real_ thing.

“Jaune,” she whispered into his ear.

“Hmm?” he mumbled, still lavishing her neck and shoulder with attention.

“Here. Now. Not waiting.”

Jaune chuckled. “Demanding, aren’t-”

But she cut him off, grabbing him by his bunny hoodie (he’d gotten it from her Pumpkin Pete’s sponsorship and was very attached to it) and pulling him to her so she could _thrust_ her tongue into his mouth, interrupting whatever he was going to say as she demonstrated to him how he wanted him to take her.

The kiss was forceful—she’d have time to savor him _later,_ but right now, she was high on adrenaline and need and besides… she may not have ever actually kissed him before, but she sure as hell had _imagined_ it, so it wasn’t like this was _that_ new of an experience.

Jaune, her fearless leader, seemed to realize what was needed at the time, beginning to slip her jacket off. Pyrrha kicked her shoes off as Jaune focused on pulling her shirt up off her, and Pyrrha _thrust_ her bra-clad chest out, blushing, hoping Jaune appreciated her boobs.

A rough _squeeze_ of her flesh beneath the black cups of her bra revealed that he _did!_

Jaune was about to reach to unhook her, but a snap of her Semblance sidestepped that—she knew Jaune had agile fingers, but now was not the time for fumbling as she _yanked_ his hoodie off—Jaune making sure the shirt went with it, revealing his broad, muscular chest. They’d seen each other in their underwear enough times that there was nothing unfamiliar in this sight, but Jaune’s gaze, his eyes drinking in the naked temptation of her body, was all new, and Pyrrha _adored_ seeing that look on his face.

Especially as he tore her bra off, letting her boobs bounce proud and free, her nipples jutting out for his inspection and attention. She barely had time to notice Jaune’s eyes get wide before he was upon them, showering her tits in kisses and sucks that pressed Pyrrha’s back into the brick wall behind her and made her cry out in delight!

As Jaune kissed her chest, teasing her nipples with his teeth and tongue, Pyrrha struggled to stay focused enough to slip his pants off. It was amazing—she knew how to keep her cool in a fight, or when there were a hundred cameras on her, but Jaune’s mouth on her breast was enough to send her into a tizzy she couldn’t overcome.

Still, with the help of her Semblance, she was able to unlatch his belt and roughly pull his pants down, his boxers with it, revealing his dick to her.

She’d seen it before—they’d lived together long enough that there had been accidents (and “accidents” if she was being wholly honest), but this was the first time Pyrrha had ever looked upon his phallus with the knowledge that it would soon be _hers._

Licking her lips, she saw that Jaune was now looking up from her breasts, the two of them making eye contact and silently asking each other. _Are you sure?_

And answering, _Yes._

Jaune pulled her skirt, tights, and panties down in a rough, jerky _tug—_ they could work on the gentler, more romantic side of sex later, right now, Pyrrha wanted to get _laid_ as much as Jaune did. He stood her up and pushed her against the wall, his body pinning her in place as she felt his hardness between her legs, the lips of her pussy delicately rubbing against it, her wetness enticing him to enter her, to spear her like he had Miló and _pin her to the wall!_

It didn’t take much encouragement (not that she was able to say much, simply so caught up in the moment) before Jaune took the lead and _delivered,_ his dick slipping into her pussy and sliding into her.

Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as she felt his cockhead penetrate her. With a low, gasping cry, getting higher with every inch that entered her, until her voice was almost a _shriek_ as she felt her hips meet his and there was no more left to enter her.

Jaune looked at her, concern obvious on his brow. “Are you- are you al-”

 _“Fuck. Me,”_ she replied.

Jaune didn’t argue.

Feeling the rough brickwork against her back massage her as Jaune began, slowly at first, but gaining speed, to rock her up and down. Pyrrha had never felt anything like this, never felt anything more than her own delicate fingers inside her lady. It wasn’t the _length_ that astounded her (though Jaune’s dick certainly reached deeping into her than her fingers could), but his girth filling her up, making her feel like he might _split_ her in two as his hips ground against her clit. Pyrrha wrapped her legs tightly around her boyfriend—her _boyfriend!—_ to get more friction going as she finally discovered that, yes, she could still speak.

“Oh! Oh, Jaune, oh, oh, oh!” she gasped, “Oh, you’re fucking me, you’re _fuuuuuuucking_ me, oh, _Jaune!”_

Hardly eloquent, but it was what she was _feeling._ Jaune grunted in reply, his concentration focused on the sensation of her pussy milking his dick. An impish _will_ somewhere in Pyrrha’s subconscious compelled her to thrust her chest out, pressing her boobs into Jaune’s face, alternating which nipple she thrust into his mouth as he continued to bounce her on his hips, bolts of Jaune’s aura _thrumming_ into her, amplifying her sensation as Pyrrha gasped and moaned and giggled and made every noise imaginable.

“Oh _Jaune!”_ she wailed, “I’m close! I’m so _cloooooooose!”_

“Oh gods!” he cried, “Oh gods!”

Yes, it was the time, it was the moment, they had waited too long and now Pyrrha was claiming her reward!

With a deep, primal _shriek,_ Pyrrha felt her pussy _clench_ as sparks fired from her pussy and fireworks went off in her mind. She experienced an _orgasm,_ the kind that revealed that all her previous dalliances with masturbation had been just scratching the surface of what her body was capable of.

But she wasn’t finished.

Jaune hadn’t cum yet, and that wild, hungry impulse inside her wanted _more._

Humping his dick eagerly, no longer against the wall, kept up only by the rigid hardness of Jaune’s thick cock, Pyrrha clawed into her back as she _milked_ him. They’d have gentle, loving, romantic sex later—they had all the time in the world, she’d ask Nora to crash with RWBY or CFVY or just jam the lock with her Semblance so she’d have Jaune for the whole night!—but right now, they were satisfying a _need_ that had been boiling in their loins for _years._

Jaune’s resistance proved to be no greater than Pyrrha’s, especially when faced with a sex-mad redhead, and soon, Jaune let out a great _groan_ with a final, “Oh gods!” as he came, his dick twitching as he flooded her pussy with his cum and put a _bow_ on their long-awaited coupling.

Gasping for air, Pyrrha looked at Jaune doing the same and… she couldn’t help but laugh. It was an infectious laugh, and Jaune was soon laughing too as the two of them felt waves of relief crash over them as they took the biggest risk of their lives… and were rewarded for it. Things were going to be very different from now on, but that was good. It was going to be so, so good.

Jaune gently laid her down on the roof, the tenderness evident in his strong arms. Yes, Pyrrha was the warrior of the two, but she appreciated the opportunity to feel like the dainty maiden as her knight lay her down to rest, then curled up beside her. They were hot and sweaty, like they’d just had an incredible workout (not a bad description of what they’d done), but there was nowhere Pyrrha would rather be than in her beloved’s arms.

“We...” Jaune took a moment to catch his breath, “we really ought to get… to get back, shouldn’t we? Before people start to wonder where we are.”

“Ah, you guys are fine.”

In a moment of panic, Pyrrha whirled, desperately trying to cover her breasts as she saw Nora standing in the doorway.

“So!” Nora announced, a smirk on her face, “Man, I had something _big_ to tell you two about me and Renny, but it looks like you two had the same idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback!
> 
> As always, I'm open to story ideas and suggestions—either in the comments on my series, "RWBY Kink Fics" or on my Twitter feed, @SeleneSokal.


End file.
